kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Secrets
So Hi. Suppose your all wondering why the title Family Secrets is about. Well when I used to be on the FNAF RP wiki I promised I would be making a series of stories Based on my title character Jerry Fischer. So Family Secrets is going to be a chapter Book so you all will get to read it here. The story Follows a chat like style and may not be written in paragraph format. But please I think you may like the story and feel free to leave comments in the boxes below. Love you guys and hope you enjoy. Chapter 1 I hopped of the bus with a leap of joy. Several of my friends were shouting and seeing me off. Today was my birthday and everyone on the bus was invited to my mom and uncles diner. No doubt it would be spectacular night. I pushed open the door and was greeted by the large golden bear animatronic. I threw my arms around him and gripped him tightly feeling its arms likewise around me, it was a snug grip but it was awesome nonetheless. I let go and it did as well. I had wanted to call him Winnie the Pooh but my Uncle Fazbear told me that was a copyright and had to pick another name. All the same I suppose it was best that we called him after my late Father, I mean he died in Vietnam shortly after I was born so I never really knew him but all the same having this animatronic here felt like I had a fatherly figure, although my uncle behaved more like a grandfather than anything else. I ran to my mom who had just finished setting up the tables. I jumped into her arms and through my hands around her. Holding for a second I told her about my day, and the night we had planned. Mother: We have cake that Freddy will serve and entertain on the stage and I have even better news We recently got a new animatronic that I can wear, so tonight I will get to perform with Freddy. Jerry: Awesome You will make a wonderful Bonnie. Mother: Don't you mean Bunnie, honey? I laughed. Jerry: No of course, I meant Bonnie. Mother: Oh your so naughty. She touched my nose with her finger. And I giggled. Mother: Come, your Uncle Faz wants to show you the new toys we are hoping to put in the prize corner. She carried me over to the office, where my uncle was talking with somone. Uncle Faz was a large man, overweight but like a giant young Santa Claus with blonde hair and beard. He gave like my mom the best hugs. No sooner than I had been brought in by my mother when he made a grab for me a gave me hug and nuggie. Uncle Faz: Perfect timing Jerry. Mr. Suan this is my nephew Jerry and of course you've met my sister Sally. Mr Suan: Of course, I have. So Jerry. What are your thoughts what animal plushes should be present? I flipped through some names of animals and circled in a crayon which ones I wanted, to see. I circled first a bear, we had to have of course Freddy plushed, and I wanted a chicken or a duck I drew a line and said combine if you can, I also wanted a Bonnie stuffed plush, maybe in purple after all that was my mom's favorite color. But then it got to our last one I thought hard and then circled a fox, maybe with a pirate persona, y'know? Hook, patch, maybe a sword even? But I also wanted a dinosaur, like a raptor or something, Uncle faz scratched my hair, Uncle Faz: Alright son four will do for now, maybe in the future we can get a dino or two in, but for now lets stick with the four. Mr. Suan: We can throw in for free a puppet you know to entertain the kids. Sally: Oh a puppet the kids will love that. Uncle Faz: Thank You so much Mr. Suan. *he shook his hand and Mr. Suan left with my mom walking him out the door.* Uncle Faz looked at me smiled. Uncle Faz: Your going to love tonight Jerry, I am going to lock the door at 6pm so that we can all enjoy it together with your friends and no other customers. Jerry: Oh boy. Customers were always a pain on special occasion because when parties were going on they would request for a table that wasn't taken then make a fuss about the noise. But tonight was going to be special. It was going to be unforgettable. Chapter 2 By 6 pm the party started all class mates were there except my cousin strange. He said he would be here. I wanted to leave the door unlocked for him since he's the type that gets emotional if thinks he is missing out on the fun but Uncle Faz said. Uncle Faz: We can't have kids walking outside the building especially at night. Suppose if they got into trouble? Sally: Tell you what if he shows up and we see him we'll let him in. *she said putting a hand on my shoulder to reassure me* Jerry: Alright, *I turned to my friends as who were all being served pizza by Freddy. I picked up a note pad and began to ask my friends what soda they wanted.* I told my mom later I should have just guessed. Sally: Oh come on Jerry even while mostly everyone wanted bottled root beer, there was some still who wanted grape and creme soda. *she said patting my head as she used her other hand to open the drawer for some bottle openers. Jerry: All the same though, might have been easier just to have left the drinks out on the table. Sally: Oh but, were would the fazbear experience be without it? *she grabbed a tray with drinks on it* Whose thirsty for bottled soda!?! she announced with excitement as my friends cheered. I smiled, my mom was perfect and there was no lie to it. She included everyone, even those I didn't like that much. It had been her idea to invite the class even though in the original list I had included only most of the class. She made every moment fun, and enjoyable, she was there when anyone needed her. Some kids were scared of Freddy but she would hold them close and until they were up to it she would give them to Freddy to hold. And then, well they weren't scared anymore. When the pizza had finished and Freddy and had served them with a song and smile we changed Freddy Platter so he could serve the kids cake. A friend of mine requested for another creme soda which I went to get. Thats when I had that feeling you know when your being watched or something is about to happen. I turned my head to the left and looking past the I saw in the dim street light just outside the door my cousin. Tears were streaming down his face, I looked his way and held my hand up just to say I acknowledge d him and I was coming to let him in. A moment later I moved toward the door just in time to see somone standing behind my cousin. My cousin's eyes went wide and then, he slumped forward. What recall in those moments was me unable to scream unable to comprehend what had happened until the killer had left the scene. I unlocked the door, and stepped out and sat next to my cousin's body tears still stained his face. In his hand I saw a small music box, which I was able to take from his cold hand. I wound it up and played it. The sound penetrating the stillness of the night. Days later I was there at the funeral. I watched Gazing upon my cousins coffin, in the funeral home. My mother dressed in black as My uncle was as well stood in silence beside me. On the opposite side of the room stood my cousins parents. None of us able to speak. It wasn't until several days later when I was able to comprehend what had happened. The Diner was open again and we were going to be presenting Bonnie the following evening. Sally: Come on Jerry lets go home. Jerry: coming. * I glanced at a car in the alley way next to the diner as we drove home.* Where have I seen that car before, I asked myself. Chapter 3 18 years later: Jerry I wrung my hands as I stared at the clock as it read me the date and the time. 18 years to the day of the worst day of my childhood. It wasn't my birthday, but neither was it really a party either. It was the day we were going to introduce Bonnie. My mother at the time offered to be the suit operator. It was designed for her specially. We didn't realize that during the break in somone had tampered with the suit. Removed the safeties in the springs. It was a regular night that night. Several families, several kids, We had just moved on from my cousins death, we had moved the puppet into the right corner of the diner, thought we'd call it the prize corner. Mom she was serving drinks I was in the audience offering cake, Uncle faz was pulling out the suit. Freddy was on stage. My mother snuck into the back and emerged as Bonnie. The kids cheered as Freddy welcomed her onto to stage. I was with them cheering. We sang some songs together but then we heard a snap at one point, and my smile wavered. What was that red stuff on my mom's hand. She walked off stage waving goodbye to the kids, Freddy noticed and continued on telling the kids to say goodbye. I followed my mom to the back room, hearing snap after snap after snap. She eventually collapsed back stage. I tried to unlatch the suit but I hadn't the key. Uncle faz soon appeared after me. She didn't moan she didn't scream. She merely looked at me as the suit continued to snap. Her last words to me before a series of snaps before she bled out on the floor were, "keep the dream alive son, I love you." I watched my mother die the most agonizing death imaginable. Uncle Faz closed the restaurant when it was time to close. No one found out, We didn't show it. Uncle Faz didn't show it. I stayed by my mother, the entire night, and the entire next day. when the Uncle Faz and mortician extracted what remained of her body from the suit I watched as it fell out. Something children should never see, and yet I saw it, I couldn't look away. I didn't sleep for four days and I didn't sleep during the burial service. Following those days I never slept more than 8 hours a week, how could I? My dreams were always of that moment. Uncle Faz took me in, we sold the diner, and bought a new larger restraunt, hired some new workers and fired up the new animatronics and retired old freddy. I couldn't look at him or Bonnie anymore with remembering that day. I...(sobbing is all that can be heard) Chapter 4 1985 I had just gotten back from the movie theater after watching Back to the Future, by far best film ever, if I had that machine I could have changed everything that happened. But Sad enough to say time travel is impossible. We had been open for nearly six years now and had expanded from nearly two locations, now this was our largest yet. We totaled 12 employees now, and that was amazing in itself. Lot of them I was put in charge of. Our previous location though, I must say I liked the animatronics way better. Especially Bonnie, something about him, just something odd you know. Was the first active at night and the first to check the office. Freaked the new night guards out all the time. But no accidents in six years. Returning to the restraunt was the easy part getting past the kids was quiet another. We had a foxy pirate show with the large new remodeled animatronic keliqoi. Hopefully all would go as planned. I watched the scene play out. Foxy fights unseen enemies while his first mate, Seth, is finally eaten by keliqoi and foxy has to get the auidence of kids to become his first mates. I watched Kelliqoi close her mouth on seth and saw her mouth glitch just slighty as I heard foxy yell no. Kelliqio ducked behind the curtains again. Seeing the glitched I pushed passed some of the kids but had to stop to talk to Fern one of my younger friends and active customers. She always liked chica alot, and talked about her all the time. I smiled It made me feel better to see kids happy, As I was able to to behind the curtains and I looked for the access panel in the massive animatronic and upon opening it I stopped. The glitch in keliqois mouth it crushed seth's head. He was dead. I closed the lid back up and allowed the performance to continue. When it was over i stepped out and told the auidence that this would be the last showing of This Foxy act and told them how privaligaed they were to see it. After they left though I made my way to the head office. I knocked on our Managers door and asked to borrow his phone. Calling the number I always called in these circumstances. Uncle faz: Hello, Jerry that you? "Hey faz, we're going to need to contact Seth's parents. Uncle faz: Oh Jerry, I am so... I'll cover you tomorrow. I went to the funeral the next day. No guardian showed up, so I had to keep the death certificate. It was almost wrong for no one to be at the funeral except for myself and the minster. He didn't charge for the funeral, thankfully. I watched the coffin enter the fires and an hour later carried the vase back to the restraunt. Uncle faz: I am thinking about getting a salamander animatronic Jerry, perhaps we should call it Seth? Jerry: That might be a good way to remember him, how about like with my cousin we stick the ashes in animatronic. Uncle faz: That sounds great. Chapter 5 "I really dislike animatronics that think killing is fun." Jerry said surveying the lot of toy animatronics all grinning and covered in blood with an old spare freddy suit on the table. There grins were enough to indicate they had been caught and now they were likely going to try explain that it was just some raspberry jelly. As soon as I saw the clean up crews leave I had to get open the storage and services closet to allow the animatronics access to the bathrooms. Couldn't have them all bloody and everything, Of course getting toy animatronics to do just about anything is ridiculously hard. I wish It was just my original five, most of these toys are not related to me, they are more machine then what I call family. Maybe I'd get lucky tonight. I pushed past the the toys and walked into the supply closet, Oh god the smell what hell was that. I groaned holding my nose. Bonnie looked at with that no face kinda look. "What the hell's the smell mom?" Bonnie moved her hands up in the kind of how should i know sort thing. He groaned and looked around until he saw what the stench was. Oh no. Chapter 6 Category:Freeman23 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Literature Category:Story